The present invention relates to depositing of checks, and is particularly directed to methods of operating an image-based self-service check depositing terminal, such as an image-based check depositing automated teller machine (ATM), to improve locating a pre-defined check field and an apparatus therefor.
In a typical image-based check depositing ATM, an ATM customer is allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in any deposit envelope) in a publicly accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the ATM customer inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the check to be deposited through a check slot of a check acceptor. A check transport mechanism receives the inserted check and transports the check in a forward direction along a check transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process the check.
If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along the check transport path to return the check to the ATM customer via the check slot. If the check is accepted for deposit, the amount of the check is deposited into the ATM customer's account and the check is transported to a storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the check as the check is being transported to and stored in the storage bin. Checks in the storage bin within the ATM are periodically picked up and physically transported via courier to a back office facility of a financial institution for further processing.
An imager is one location within the image-based check depositing ATM at which the check is processed. The imager usually includes a front imaging camera and a rear imaging camera. The front imaging camera captures a front-side image of the check, and the rear imaging camera captures a rear-side image of the check. A reader is another location within the image-based check depositing ATM at which the check is processed. The reader may comprise an optical character recognition (OCR) reader which reads check contained in a number of pre-defined check fields from the front-side check image.
Since most checks today have scenic background printing, it is often times difficult for the OCR reader to recognize check data contained in the pre-defined check fields. This is because the scenic background printing usually blends in with check data which has been either handwritten or typed into the pre-defined check fields. Moreover, handwritten signatures often make it difficult to achieve acceptable read rates using OCR techniques. It would be desirable to provide methods of operating the image-based check depositing ATM such that check deposit acceptance rates at the ATM are improved.